


Stand and Deliver

by thisbluespirit



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, Ficlet, Gen, Multi-Era, Unconventional Courtship Generator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisbluespirit/pseuds/thisbluespirit
Summary: From this summary:128) Unmasking Miss Lacey- Isabelle GoddardSTAND AND DELIVER! Incorrigible Zoë Heriot, Countess of Frensham, with a scandal at her heels, is taking an enforced sojourn in the country. She hardly expects to confront a highwaywoman in this quiet retreat. Or to discover, when she lays hands on the villain, a form that is undeniably male... Should she unmask the daring Dalek Sec and hand him over to the law? Or follow her coquettish instincts to take the law and that temptingly tall form into her own hands?





	Stand and Deliver

**Author's Note:**

> For JohnAmendAll's birthday!

“Well, it wasn’t exactly a very convincing disguise, was it?” said Zoë, holding Highwayman Sec at gunpoint. “I mean, the tentacles were visible through the mask.”

“Put down the archaic weapon.”

“Not likely.”

“It is mine.”

Zoë glared. “Well, you should have held onto it harder, then, shouldn’t you? Besides, if you leap out on people walking down the road, you can hardly expect them not to scream and then disable you with martial arts, can you? The question is, now what do I do with you? I do wish the Doctor was here.”

Dalek Sec made a proposition, largely consisting of what he was capable of doing with his tentacles.

“That’s _revolting_ ,” said Zoë. “Why would you imagine I’d be interested in doing _that_ with you? I’m going to call for the constable and have you locked up!”

“In a primitive prison? That will not hold me!”

Zoë wrinkled her nose. “Drat. I suppose I’ll have to shoot you.” She closed her eyes and held her breath and prepared to fire.

“Stop! I will stay in the primitive incarceration centre!” said Sec.

She lowered the weapon and opened her eyes again. “Yes. You might, but I can’t help but think it isn’t very responsible of me to leave you wandering around in the past like this.” She raised the gun again.

“Behind you!” yelled Sec, and then legged it.

“Ooh,” Zoë said. “Oh, no. The oldest trick in the book, and I had to fall for it!”

She set out on his trail.


End file.
